I Don't Mind
by It'sNotEasyBeingQueen
Summary: Set in "A Place to Stay" - Blaine invites Kurt to attend a society event, and Kurt is concerned about fitting into Blaine's world.


**I Don't Mind**

 _A/N: I started this back in November, but it got put on hold while I wrote for the 2017 Klaine Advent. This one-shot is set in my "A Place to Stay" 'verse, between Chapter Nine and Chapter Ten. Yes, the title refers to what you think it does. (Come on, somebody had to do it…)_

"Morning, Brad," Kurt said cheerily, greeting the gentleman holding the door to The Dalton open for him.

"Good morning, Mr. Hummel," Brad returned, inclining his head and tipping his hat. Kurt huffed out a laugh, deciding not to correct the doorman, as he had been doing for the past three months, by telling him to call him by his first name.

Kurt crossed the lobby to the private penthouse elevator, waving a hello to Tina at the front desk as he passed. It had become a routine for him to stop by in the morning and have coffee with Blaine (well, on the mornings he wasn't already there, ahem…). As he pressed the "up" button, he took the few moments to reflect on how quickly his life had changed. Just a few months ago, he was alone in the city, just focusing on his work and trying to get ahead in a profession that wasn't really his calling. Now, while he was still at Vogue, he had started actively working towards realizing his passion of being a designer. It was a slow start, but he could feel the progress happening, and he was excited about his work for the first time in a long time. More wonderful than that, however, was the man who was waiting for him at the top of the building. His relationship with Blaine had come as a complete surprise. He wouldn't believe the way the story had worked out if it hadn't happened to him.

The ding of the elevator bell roused him from his reverie as the doors slid open. He took the few steps to the penthouse door, and knocked in a familiar pattern.

"Good morning, Kurt," Blaine said sweetly, opening the door and kissing Kurt firmly on the lips while drawing him across the threshold.

"Well, good morning to you," Kurt answered a little breathlessly when they'd parted. "You're awfully perky for this early in the morning," he laughed as they crossed to the kitchen counter, settling close to one another on two high stools. Blaine had already prepared Kurt's coffee just the way he liked it, and had put out some pancakes and fruit for breakfast, as well.

"I've got a surprise for you, and I think you're going to like it," Blaine said excitedly. He reached over and picked up his tablet, tapping the screen a few times and then placing it in front of Kurt.

"Ooh, I do love a surprise," Kurt responded, looking eagerly at the screen at what appeared to be a list of names. He scanned the list, noting Blaine's name near the top and recognizing more than a few of the others, but he didn't understand the significance. "Um, what is this, exactly?"

"Oh, just the guest list for the annual LGBT Youth Center Gala," Blaine said nonchalantly, taking a sip of his coffee.

Kurt arched an eyebrow. The Gala was one of the social events of the year in New York, and invitations were highly prized. "Impressive, Mr. Anderson," he quipped. "How did you manage to get a hold of the list?"

Blaine chuckled. "I've been donating to the organization for years – quietly, of course." His gaze dropped to his coffee cup. Kurt reached out and covered his hand on the counter, knowing it still pained his boyfriend to think of the time he spent living life under the radar due to his overbearing father. Blaine gave him a small, grateful smile, and continued. "Anyway, the head of the organizing committee is a friend of mine, and she forwarded the list to me as a courtesy. The Gala is this Saturday night. I know it's short notice, but…" he trailed off.

"You want me to be your plus-one?" Kurt supplied.

"God, no," Blaine blurted out. Kurt's face fell, and Blaine turned on his stool to face Kurt fully. "No, no, you misunderstand," he hurried on, leaning forward and kissing Kurt lightly on the cheek. "It's just that for so many years, I have either attended events alone or with a friend as a 'plus-one'. But now," he went on, taking both of Kurt's hands in his own, "I am asking you, Kurt Hummel, if you would do me the honor of being my _date_ to the Gala." Bless his heart, he actually appeared nervous, as if Kurt might turn him down.

"You really are too adorable," Kurt murmured, shaking his head slowly.

"So, is that a yes, then?" Blaine prompted.

With a fond roll of his eyes, Kurt nodded his acceptance, laughing aloud when Blaine gave a little victory cheer. "Well, now that I've secured myself the _hottest_ of dates," he winked exaggeratedly as he rose from his stool, "I must be off. No, you stay," he said when Kurt began to stand. "Finish your breakfast and leave whenever you like. I have an early staff meeting to attend to, though I'd much rather sit with you." He crowded close to Kurt, cupping his cheek and claiming his lips in a brief but passionate kiss that tasted like coffee and pancakes.

They parted, Kurt pushing Blaine playfully away when he tried leaning back in. "Go," he ordered.

Blaine pouted, but complied, slipping his shoes on by the door and pausing with his hand on the door knob. "I'm really happy you're coming with me on Saturday, Kurt." His voice was gentle and sincere, and it made Kurt feel warm all over.

"Thank you for asking me," Kurt replied, feeling a bit like a schoolboy who'd just been asked to the big dance. Blaine blew him a final goodbye kiss and left.

With a sigh of contentment, he returned to his breakfast. Spotting the tablet, he absent-mindedly slid it in front of him and swiped the screen to review the guest list again. Oh, boy.

The Gala really was a significant social event, with many of the city's elite in attendance. Blaine, despite his falling out with his father, was still an Anderson, and that afforded him no small measure of status. Kurt bit his lip anxiously. He and Blaine were together, and weren't keeping it a secret, but they hadn't done anything public like this yet. Although Blaine had made it sound like just a normal night out, it was no small matter for Kurt to accompany Blaine to an event of this sort. Sure, Kurt worked for Vogue, but that hardly qualified him, a mechanic's son from Ohio, to rub elbows with the crème de la crème of New York's social set. He suddenly felt like he was in way over his head.

xoxoxo

Saturday arrived quickly – much too quickly for Kurt's liking. The passing days had not lessened his anxiety about fitting in at the Gala. He tried his best to keep from showing his hesitance to Blaine. He didn't want to spoil the evening. He also didn't want Blaine to think he was being ridiculous, as Rachel had repeatedly told him he was being throughout the week.

Regardless, here he was, in an opulent ballroom at The Plaza Hotel, on the arm of his tuxedo-clad boyfriend. Blaine was clearly thrilled to take Kurt around the room, introducing him easily to his acquaintances as his boyfriend. Most people didn't bat an eye, so they either knew of Blaine's orientation previously or were too well-bred to show surprise. Everyone was quite charming and polite, and Kurt found himself relaxing slightly. Maybe this wouldn't be so horrible after all.

Blaine excused himself to visit the restroom, promising to bring Kurt a glass of champagne upon his return. Kurt stood near a pillar on one side of the ballroom, content to take in the scene (and if he made a few mental notes about what the space would look like decorated for a wedding, who was to know?) while he waited for Blaine's return. His musings were interrupted by a woman who approached him from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Well hello," she said, her tone refined but a haughty as she held out her hand imperiously. "Anastasia Waverly. I believe you are Mr. Anderson's escort this evening."

Kurt took her offered hand and shook it briefly. He did not like this woman. "Kurt Hummel. And how do you know my boyfriend?" Translation: _Escort, my ass_.

The woman's eyes hardened almost imperceptibly. "Oh, my husband and I are _dear_ friends of his parents. I've known Blaine for ages." She paused and gave Kurt a less that subtle once-over. "Hummel, did you say? I'm not familiar with your family."

No, Kurt didn't like this woman one bit. She was exactly the type of person he'd been concerned about meeting here. He wasn't about to let her get to him, however.

"Oh, I wouldn't think you would be familiar with my family, unless you'd gotten a flat tire in Lima, Ohio," he said airily. She blinked in confusion, so Kurt decided to spell it out for her. "You see, _Anastasia_ , my father owns Hummel Tire and Lube. If you're ever in Lima, stop in and drop my name. You'll get a ten percent discount." He paused for effect before dropping the hammer, "You know, on top of the _senior_ rate," he finished with a saccharine smile.

Anastasia's mouth dropped open in mortification. "Well, I never!" she exclaimed as she stormed off.

"It shows, honey," Kurt mumbled under his breath. Suddenly, he heard a low chuckle behind him that he would know anywhere. Without turning, he said, "How long have you been standing there?"

A hand holding a flute of champagne appeared in front of him. He took the glass and sipped, feeling a warm hand slide across his lower back to rest on his waist.

"Long enough to hear my boyfriend give what-for to that shrew," Blaine answered, his voice laced with amusement and pride.

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologized. "I shouldn't have spoken to her like that, but I just…"

"Hey now," Blaine interrupted, tugging Kurt closer. "Don't you dare. She's an evil harpy of a woman, and I've despised her since I was a child. She had no right judging you," Blaine argued.

Kurt turned to look at him, sliding out of Blaine's hold. "She's right, you know. I have no business being here, other than the fact that I'm dating you."

"Kurt," Blaine admonished. "That's not true at all. You're just as good as anyone here – actually, you're _better_ than most people here. I know them. Trust me."

Kurt shook his head. "You have to say that because we're together, but face it, Blaine. I am not from this world. You should get yourself used to the fact that if you want to be with me, people like this," he waved toward the room, "are sometimes going to have a problem with it. And if they don't let me know, they'll let _you_ know."

"None of that matters, Kurt," Blaine maintained.

Kurt smiled sadly. "You're sweet, but you're not being practical, Blaine. I just want to be sure you understand that I'm not the type of person who may be accepted into your social circle so easily. I want you to know what you're getting into."

"What I'm getting into," Blaine sighed, moving closer and returning his hand to Kurt's waist, "is, I hope, a relationship with the most incredible man I've ever met. A man who is warm, loving, smart, and spirited, and whom I adore so very much I can hardly stand it."

Kurt blinked back happy tears. "You forgot devastatingly handsome," he teased.

"I never forget devastatingly handsome," Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt soundly.

Matters improved during dinner. They were seated at a table with several of Blaine's good friends, including a couple named Nick and Jeff, who had gone to Dalton with Blaine. Jeff and Kurt hit it off almost immediately, leading Blaine to lean over once or twice to jokingly warn Jeff to keep his distance.

A small band was set up at one end of the ballroom and couples began dancing after dinner was over. "Come on, boyfriend. I want to dance with my date," Kurt declared, taking Blaine by the hand. They danced together happily, swaying closely to one another for the slow numbers and laughing brightly while dancing to the faster songs in a group with Nick and Jeff. During one such song, Kurt noticed Blaine speaking into Nick's ear briefly, and Nick nodding along in agreement to whatever he said. A couple of songs later, Blaine turned to Jeff and Nick, asking, "Can I trust you two to not to embarrass me if I leave Kurt alone with you for a few minutes?"

"No," they replied in unison.

Blaine grimaced and shook his head. "I'll be back in a few, sweetheart," he said to Kurt, pecking him on the cheek.

"Where are you off to?" Kurt inquired, his suspicions raised after seeing Blaine conspiring with Nick.

"I've got a surprise for you. Now keep an eye on these two for me, okay?" he said, nodding his head towards his friends and slipping away before Kurt could ask any more questions. Jeff and Nick stayed with Kurt, and Nick immediately suggested they move closer to the stage. "It's less crowded up there," he offered in explanation. Jeff looked at him oddly, but Nick silenced him with a glance. Kurt smirked and went along, figuring that whatever Nick was up to, it was what Blaine had asked him to do.

The band finished their song, someone handed the lead singer a note. She grinned in surprise as she read, nodding and approaching the microphone to address the room. "We're going to take a break, folks, but before we do, we have a special guest who'd like to fill in for a song. Blaine?" she turned to the side of the stage and started to clap, prompting applause from the guests. Kurt's mouth dropped open as Blaine crossed the stage. His suit jacket was gone, his bow tie was undone and hanging loosely from his open collar, and his sleeves were rolled up to the middle of his forearms. If Kurt thought Blaine was stunning in the tux, that was _nothing_ compared to this.

"Thanks, Dani," Blaine said, smiling widely and taking Dani by the hand. "Aren't they great, everyone?" he called into the mic, garnering another round of applause. He said something unintelligible to her out of the range of the microphone, then picked up an acoustic guitar from a stand nearby as the band exited the stage.

"Does he know everybody?" Kurt muttered, mostly to himself.

"Kinda. It's annoying," Jeff replied, getting an affectionate elbow to the ribs from Nick, who shushed him.

Adjusting the shoulder strap of the guitar, Blaine stepped back to the mic. "Hi, everyone. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm a long-time supporter of the LGBT Youth Center, and I am so pleased to be here with all of you tonight at this lovely event." He tuned the guitar quietly as he spoke. "Aside from being thrilled to support this organization, I'm also terribly, wonderfully happy to be sharing this evening with someone I care about very, very much. I grew up not knowing if I'd ever find someone who makes me feel the way I do when I'm with him, and I feel so lucky to have him by my side and to be by his. Kurt, darling, this is for you." A few "aww's" were heard from the crowd around Kurt, whose hand automatically came up to rest across his heart.

Blaine started playing, picking out a rhythmic tune and singing softly.

 _Baby, I don't care-  
The "what, when, how, or where"  
Folks will laugh and try to make a fuss  
They'll try to make it hard for us, but  
Baby I don't care_

 _Darling, I don't mind  
What they think they'll find  
Of all the secrets they have told  
At least I've still got you to hold, so  
Darling, I don't mind_

 _'Cause I'll be the one to hold you  
When the nights are cold  
And although I know I've told you  
I will tell you forever more that_

 _I don't give a damn  
If they can't understand  
Of all the things that I have learned  
They're nothing, far as I'm concerned…  
So I don't give a damn_

 _'Cause I'll be the one to hold you  
When the nights are cold  
And although I know I've told you  
I will tell you forever more that _

_Babe, it ain't no thing-  
That viper venom's sting  
'Cause even if it got your goat  
Well, I'd kiss you with the antidote so  
Babe, it ain't no thing  
And darling, I don't care_

 _No baby I don't. Baby, I don't mind._

The second the last note of the outro sounded, the room burst into cheers and applause. Blaine thanked the crowd politely, but had eyes only for Kurt, who was brushing tears away from his cheeks and smiling. Blaine handed off his guitar to a stagehand and waved to the enthusiastic gala attendees as he walked offstage. No sooner did he reach the bottom of the stairs than he was met with an armful of Kurt.

"Come with me," Kurt whispered, pulling back and taking him by the hand. He led him to an anteroom he'd spotted nearby. They ducked inside and Blaine closed the door, then took Kurt in his arms again. They simply held one another for a few minutes, swaying slightly.

Eventually, Kurt pulled back just enough to face Blaine. "You serenaded me again," he playfully accused.

"Yes, I did," Blaine admitted.

Kurt caressed the back of Blaine's neck, letting his fingers slip along the base of his hairline. "Is this a thing with you? Should I prepare myself to be serenaded at random intervals?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Blaine answered, kissing him on the tip of his nose and eliciting a giggle.

Kurt's smile faded as he tilted his head to the side. "This will be all over Page Six tomorrow," he said, worry creasing his brow.

"I don't care," Blaine replied, tightening his hold on Kurt's waist for emphasis.

"Anastasia Waverly looked like she was about to birth kittens out there," Kurt added, fighting a smirk.

Blaine winked and quoted another line from the song, "I don't give a damn."

Kurt searched Blaine's eyes for any trace of hesitation. He found none. "You wrote that song, didn't you?" Blaine nodded. "When, and why?"

"A couple of days ago. A little birdie told me you were having some doubts about what people might think of us. I was going to talk to you, and then the song kind of came to me. I planned to sing it to you later back at my place, but…"

"But you couldn't wait," Kurt finished for him. "Rachel has a big mouth, by the way," he groused, knowing she was the one who had blabbed.

Blaine smiled sheepishly. "She loves you, Kurt. She wants you to be happy, just like I do."

All Kurt could think was how lucky he was. " _You_ make me happy," Kurt whispered.

"And _that_ is all I care about," Blaine murmured in response, ending the conversation by kissing Kurt's waiting lips.

Kurt knew that the longer they were absent from the party, the more it would be noticed. He found that he didn't mind, care, or give a damn.

 _A/N: I couldn't help myself once I had the notion of incorporating "I Don't Mind" into this 'verse. I hope you liked it. I must note that the "Well, I never/It shows, honey," exchange is a line from a movie or TV show that I've seen, but for the life of me, I can't remember which one. If you know, drop me a note so I can give it proper credit. Thanks for reading. Be kind to yourselves, and to one another._


End file.
